This contract supports Grid-Enabled Measures (GEM), a dynamic web-based database built upon the caBIG platform (for more information see https://cabig.nci.nih.gov/). It contains behavioral and social science measures organized by theoretical constructs. GEM is designed to enable researchers to use common measures with the goal of exchanging harmonized data. Through the use of these standardized measures and common elements, prospective meta-analyses will be possible.